<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by ZerosWaifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872257">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu'>ZerosWaifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Grief/Mourning, Litterly just X smoking and tryung not to think about the ppl they killed, Smoking, They/them pronouns for X (rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It served absolutely no purpose yet X couldn't stop themself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found a prompt thing on tumblr and it said write about a needless thing a character always indulges in so X smoking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It served absolutely no purpose yet X couldn't stop themself.</p><p>One turned into two and two turned into three times, three times a day morning, afternoon and night X could be found smoking. It didn't help…didn't bring anything back that was lost, it didnt ease the unforgivable acts of being the quote unquote savior of Able City is what everyone called the blue hunter.</p><p>It didn't do anything. nothing.</p><p>So why was X doing it then?</p><p>Smokes for Reploids were different in some features than it was for humans, it sent them on a rush just like getting high but didn't make them forget anything.</p><p>For X the smoke fogged their mind, kept them from thinking about everything, it's hard to think about past mistakes when your worrying about who'll catch you in a unprofessional act. –Eye lids heavy watching the smoke fly up into the night air did nothing for the blue robot it wasn't already doing.</p><p>
  <em>If I don't think about anything I wont get upset, I won't have to get upset. I wont think anything is my fault, I wont think about it I'm not thinking about it… its just me and the sky.</em>
</p><p>X exhaled more lightly tented smoke.</p><p>What's a little negligible smoke in the lungs? It didn't hurt the reploid body it was merely recreated off a already existing human tool that calmed nervousness when anxious feelings decided to perch on any shoulder it saw desirable, and X's shoulders were desirable tonight.</p><p>X tend to think about the past for long periods of time, the loneliness did nothing to soften the grieving tin can but the cigarette did.</p><p>The viruses tingled X's system transporting thoughts to the back of their head so they didn't have the choice in thinking about it if they wanted to or not, the harmless viruses acted as a barrier to X's the mind it wouldn't let them think about the one thing on their mind that they desperately wanted to over think.</p><p>The last puff was so relaxing, it made X want to just stay in this fantasy forever, never thinking about anything except what was going on in front of them, the night activity of wildlife, dark silence, white noise, all of it! So much better than the many deaths by the blue robots own hands.</p><p>Ah, there it was.</p><p>X didn't expect it to end so soon, their antiviruses were kicking in because X failed to give conformation when their defence systems asked if it was okay to ignore or start attacking the corrupted nanites.</p><p>Tears rolled down X's cheek and their hands covered their eyes, X hated this reality was hitting bit by bit as data of the drug was deleted from their system. As soon as X's body was cleared from the cigarette it was as if the only thing that lived in them was water, overflowing their entire body and could only spill from the optic holes.</p><p>This wouldn't be the first time X cried themself to sleep and certainly wouldn't be the last the way the things was going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I never wrote about people smoking or have ever smoked a day in my life? Don't do drugs kids</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>